pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Agent V
"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas Flynn said with excitement as he daydreamed about him and his step brother creating the awesomest lemonade stand for the neighborhood kids on this hot day. "Ferb, do you think you could run over to the store and get about nine-hundred lemons?" Ferb nodded and got up to look for his bike while Phineas called Isabella and the Fireside Girls for some help making lemonade. As Ferb rode to the store quietly he never noticed a black car following him. He just rode along on his bike and didn't pay any attention to the pretty goth girl sitting alone in a black secret agent-ish car and taking notes on his every move, and he didn't noticed, it was Vanessa. Ferb was holding about five-hundred lemons in a bag when he noticed a pretty or, in his eyes, a beautiful teenager named Vanessa. He walked over to talk to her he was only going to walk about halfway then get nervous and stop but instead, she talk to him. "Hey Ferb, why so many lemons?" Ferb froze. He didn't know what to say. So Vanessa said, "You don't have to answer that. I know you don't talk much." "Well actually-" Ferb started to talk but was interrupted by Vanessa. "Speaking of talking, how about we talk about your pet platypus, Perry's his name isn't it? Yeah, why don't we talk about him." Vanessa said quickly, a little too quickly to make Ferb actually believe that she cared about his weird pet, because she didn't, she just wanted to get her information about the platypus to see if he is the big, unstoppable, fearless agent her dad described him as. To be honest, she didn't think he was. "Well, he-" Ferb was interrupted again. "How about I come over and you show me." She started to talk, then she made a plan. "We can have some lemonade." Vanessa pointed to the giant bag of lemons that Ferb was holding, which made Ferb remember that he had a job to do. But when is he ever going to get another chance to talk to Vanessa? So she gave him a ride home and he took her to the backyard where Phineas and Isabella sat under the tree waiting for Ferb to return with the lemons, but Ferb had forgotten to buy the lemons which meant they we're probably going to do something else that day. "Hi Vanessa," Phineas said, "Hey Ferb, did you get all the lemons?" "Um no I-" Ferb was interrupted by Vanessa once again. "Maybe we could do something with Perry instead." Said Vanessa. "Well he is a platypus, they don't do much." Responded Phineas. Wow. Why hadn't I thought of that. Vanessa couldn't believe that a platypus could be some sort of secret agent. After all they really don't do much. "Hmm." Was all Vanessa said until she looked at her watch and saw the time. "Wow I just remembered I have to go somewhere. Ferb thanks for telling me all about Perry. See you around!" Then she walked away, but she saw something very strange. Why was there some kind of trap-door that fit perfectly for a platypus? She put the pieces together and realized that Ferb's pet could be a semi-aquatic and fearless secret agent, unless it was just a door to the basement. But who has a basement door the size of a dog door? The teenager decided to see what it really was. Vanessa bent down and looked at the door, then suddenly it opened. She fell in. The room was dark until a huge light came on and lit up the whole room. A man appeared on a huge screen and Vanessa hid behind a chair. The man looked up and seemed confused. "Agent P?" He called out, "Agent P this isn't funny. Come on! We have work to do. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is, as usual, up to no good!" Vanessa came out of hiding. "Hey! No one talks about my dad like that!" "What? Who said that? Attention agents we have a code red!" Agents Agent P came from everywhere. Vanessa regretted not staying with Phineas and Ferb in the backyard where she could just ask questions about Perry instead of doing her job as an evil secret agent without knowing anything about her enemy. Why hadn't the agency told her anything about the platypus? Surely that would make everything easier. But instead, she had to come out and fight and do her job. Vanessa found all of the tools easy to operate so she took Perry's flying-thingy and got the heck out of there. She soon realized that all the other agents had gotten tired of keeping up with her so they gave up. Now, it was just her and Perry. "You'll never catch me Perry the Platypus!" Vanessa yelled. But Perry caught up and tackled her. They wrestled on the floor for a few seconds until Perry got the upper hand and handcuffed Vanessa aka Secret Agent V. Perry dragged an angry and frustrated evil secret agent to the nearest exit while he called for back-up. When Perry and Vanessa got up to the side of the house, not only were there more secret agents ready to put Vanessa in jail, but they we're also greeted by puzzled faces of the neighborhood kids. When the agents escorted to the evil agent police car she shouted "Curse you Perry the Platypus! Wow I think I'm turning into my dad." By the time Phineas and Ferb got to scene Vanessa was long gone in a police car and Agent P was already back to the normal Perry the Platypus. "Oh, there you are Perry," Said Phineas, who had just spent his day teaching hamsters how to fly. Perry stepped over to Phineas and Ferb and made his little Perry noise. Phineas smiled as him, Ferb, and his estranged sister Candace walked inside for snacks. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works